Khari
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Name: Khari. Aliases: the Huntress. Identity: Generally known, holds no hidden or secret identity. Citizenship: Self declared citizen of the Wild. Place of Birth: Glen of the Wolf, Cysgod Dyffryn y Lleuad. Occupation: Defender of the Ways of the Wild and all its denizens. Relations (known): Father, deceased; mother; spinster aunt. Allies: Aries, Grimlore, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Strawnbeau, Tap, and Tasse Height: 1.75 meters (5' 9") Weight: 110 pounds. Hair: Raven. Eyes: Vibrant green. Race, Gender & Orientation: Elvish-blood. Female. Heterosexual. Statistics & Attributes: * Combat: Ascendant * Durability: Superior * Intelligence: Superior * Speed: Ascendant * Strength: Superior History Born to a military hero father and a subservient mother, with a bloodline of strong elven heritage, Khari learned early to be tough and independent; although, raised around servants, she prefers to do for herself and has never taken "no" as an acceptable answer to any question. Early in her life, around the age of nine, Khari became all-but-a-feral child, spending most of her time in the wilderness of Cysgod Dyffryn y Lleuad, learning its ways of not only survival but of power and authority; by the age of fourteen, Khari became a resident of the deep forests, leaving her "pampered" life behind, only returning for the burial of her father, killed in the line of duty (her mother and aunt currently live together in Highmoon). Khari embraced her immortal heritage and sought out the tribe of sylvan elves dwelling with the deepest forest of Cysgod Dyffryn y Lleuad, discovering her bloodline was that of the sidhe, Khari immersed herself in the magic of her people and awoke her inherent power. Able to be one with beasts Khari grew into a mighty proponent of environmentalism; taking on any who would dare defile the land or its denizens. The monarchy of Cysgod Dyffryn y Lleuad, although not endorsing her methods, made no effort to curb her enthusiasm. Coming to be known as the Mistress of the Wild and the Huntress (of those who act against her cause), Khari developed into a master mage, swordswoman, archer and stealthy anti-heroine. Garnering the attention of an Immortal of the Seelie Court, Khari was awarded the Ebony & Ivory Blade for her devoted and unwavering service; a weapon Grimlore would later describe as "the most confounding instrument to be wielded by any mortal (implying a non-divine being)". When a company of adventurers was called together by Prince Selenebourne, Khari heard of its intentions and decided to join Aries, Grimlore, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Strawnbeau, Tap, and Tasse on their travels. Finding great kinship with Selenebourne and the S'iege, the trio developed a unique, fluid style of combat that allowed them to engage the most dire of opponents without overt communication, dubbed the Scroll, Staff & Sword (inferring knowledge, defense and offense). Khari is one of the few individuals, mortal, immortal or divine, that is not intimidated by the Lord of the Tenebrous Marsh, even upon first meeting; she butts heads with Aries; has a sororal relationship with Tasse; and, a wicked flirtatious relationship with Strawnbeau. It was during her travels with the company that she and Flame, a young lava lion, adopted each other. Powers * Beast Bond * Magic Abilities * Badass * Rogue skills * Weapon Proficiency Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * Ebony & Ivory Blade Paraphernalia * Flame, "lava lion"; companion animal the size of a pony. Trivia * Has a sisterly relationship with Tasse, and acts as her mentor. * Along with Selenebourne & S'iege formed the Trio of the Scroll, Staff & Sword. Notes Category:Personality Category:Index Category:Camp RHS